Skaia's Kingdoms
by lilfandomfreak
Summary: AU where everybody is serving their role in a medieval-ish world on a continent called Skaia. Several kingdoms are there, featuring species from humans to carapacians, and all the way back to trolls. Maybe even more. But not all species can get along, and as the young royal families steps to power, they have to find a way to deal with each other. T for our sweet Karkat.
1. 1 Father and Son

Skaia's Kingdoms

Disclaimer blah blah blah. Don't own Homestuck, etc.

Chapter 1: ㇳ4㈌3Father and Son㈄8㈐8

**A/N: Warnings: Shipping, none are final. Violence. POV alternation. Kingdom AU. I don't know if anyone has done this before, but I am, please tell me if there's a similar story/AU to this.**

"No, no, no! It's all wrong!" Jade practically shrieked in your ear.

"Jade, cousin, it's my wedding." Jane responded to her bluntly.

"I know, I just want it to be perfect for you!" She grinned, flashing her buckteeth.

"Can't I get a say? She is my cousin, too." You interrupted.

Jade turned her head, and noticed how remarkably bored you were. "John! You didn't have to come. You _are _a boy. Aren't there duties to attend to rather than Jane's dress fitting?"

"The kingdoms are merging, shouldn't this wedding be our top priority?" Jade didn't look convinced, you sighed, and clearly she wasn't having your lies. Might as well tell her the truth. "The king wants me to work on some royal stuff. I really just didn't want to have any responsibilities. Weddings are great excuses."

"Speaking of priorities, isn't there a dinner with my soon-to-be husband this evening?" Jane asked, her dress's skirt dusting the floor as she looked away from the mirror. How that could possibly be the wrong gown, you didn't know; the once small and frail Jane looked so striking and prideful in it. It reminds you of days when things were simpler, but the family wasn't as fortunate.

* * *

><p>Jane had been accepted as a maid in the palace. That was so great! Even though you were apprenticed at the bakery, she was the better one with homey kinds of things. Jade, however, did not even attempt to become a maid, she was cheerful learning the ways of magic with the palace witch. Had it been another kingdom, her practice wouldn't have been accepted. The king was a very kind man, though, and his son too. Speaking of the Prince, Jake had recently become a servant to him. What would your role be in this kingdom? A baker?<p>

One day soon, news spread, mostly in rumors, regarding the prince. His relation to the king was questioned often. Eventually, Jake came home with a worried look on his face, it spelled trouble. He told you of a servant being killed. Another servant of the prince.

When the murder was investigated they could not tell what had happened. Jane stalked the progression and told you of her own theories on the case. When no solution was found, they turned to the palace witch for more help. Coincidentally, though, she passed away, from old age they said, but Jade hadn't believed it for a second. Your sister often spoke of the nice woman; a young soul in an old body. She would say that in her teenage years the witch abused magic, and was cursed to live old. A curse that made her live twice her lifespan fragile and disabled, with less capacity for magic. Old and deprived of its joys. There was no way she could have died naturally. Not yet.

As apprentice to the witch, Jade was called into the palace for continuation of the investigation. In fact, as the only living witch, who was almost of age for advancement, Jade was invited to attend a dinner. A dinner which would no doubt request her to become the new palace witch. A dinner your entire family was invited to.

The royal court attended the dinner. It was terrifying. What was even scarier was that they were all talking about two things. Why weren't your parents there? Also, the resemblance between the king and you was uncanny. Really, that had been the first clue.

"By the gods, Jake, Jane, how did you never notice how similar John looks to the king?" Jade whispered to the others anxiously.

"I thought I resembled him quite well." Jake said.

"The king has been a bit of a recluse since the prince's rebellious stages, and his several other kids' stupidity. They call him the shameful father around the maids' lounge." Jane explained. "I have only ever glimpsed him."

"This is really uncomfortable… he is looking at us, John!" Jade swatted at your thigh to get your attention.

"Umm, yeah… what?" Nobody could say you were proud of occasionally blanking out like that.

"I think he's going to say something to us…" Jane was now swatting at you as well, in a rushed panic. Everyone was glad that the table stretched all of the way across the room. As far as possible from royalty.

"Welcome to my palace." The king's booming voice made you jump a little in your chair.

When someone finally brought up the resemblance it was dismissed rather harshly for some reason. The rest of the dinner came and went like a blur. A very nervous and sweaty blur. You were just glad that the food was so good. If it wasn't, then the conversation would've been hard to carry, considering everyone talks about food, appearance, sports, and politics when they don't know what to say. Small talk has always been a boring but useful tool.

It wasn't until Jade discovered evidence indicating the prince's hand in killing the poor servant that you stepped into the castle again. Another dinner. Finally Jade said something without considering the reaction.

"Why did the prince kill the servant?" Somehow, she had said what was on everyone's minds. But still, she shocked them all by blurting it out.

A pause followed by a clearing of the throat. "The servant knew something the prince did not want him knowing." The king clearly wanted to move on. Jade would not have it; she was like a dog that had just found a scent.

"Oh, and that was?"

The king eyed her for a moment, making a decision that would change the rest of your lives. "He was not my real son. None of my supposed children were." An uproar came from the attendees.

"Who will be the next heir?"

"How did it happen?"

"Who are his real children?"

The king explained that they were stolen away at birth, and replaced with another women's children one by one. A conspiracy the queen had been involved in before she had supposedly died, probably running off with a lover and faking her death. He had no idea who his real children were. Jade suspected it was not a coincidence the children of the king were the same ages as you guys. One simple spell confirmed her suspicions.

The king asked about your childhood with sad eyes, so your only choice was to tell him about a woman who didn't love him. "Most of the time we were alone, mom got drunk at the local tavern more than she took care of us. It was just me and Jade at first. But then Mom's sister died. She had two kids: Jake and Jane."

"We had to provide for ourselves most of the time. Jake learned to hunt, and I got apprenticed at the bakery. It was a village famous for its treats. I showed the others most of what I learned. Not just baking stuff, but anything I could pick up on by seeing. Jane was a lot better at what I taught her than I was. And because of that, I was going to give up my apprenticeship for her, but then the accident happened."

"There was a big fire. It caught at the bakery, some houses, and the tavern. Mom didn't make it out alive. Afterwards, when we were helping cleanup the damage, a witch visited, she wanted to help repair things with magic. Jade was enchanted by it. One day she just walked up to the witch and asked if she'd teach Jade how to cast spells. Surprisingly, the witch said yes, but she couldn't teach Jade if we lived there."

"I told her that we could move to her town. Jane could get an apprenticeship there, and Jake could hunt in those forests. She laughed and said we didn't even know where she lived. It didn't matter to us, though, we said we could go anywhere, so she agreed."

"When we found out she lived here, Jane had an idea. Instead, I went to the bakery, and my cousins went to the castle. Since Jane excelled at cleaning, and do other maid-like jobs, she wanted to be a maid. And since most pages trained to be knights, Jake could watch them and improve his hunting skills. We couldn't achieve much more because we had no proof of lineage, but that was okay. The witch got us a small hut near her house, and we used any extra profits to add onto it. I guess that was our life until now." Jade, Jane, and Jake all nodded.

The king was crying by then. Over what, you could only guess. His advisor comforted him. The court was dismissed. Jade looked over, unsure of what to do. Then, even the advisor was sent away. You were all alone with the king.

"I'd like you all to live with me. To take over as the royal family. John, as eldest, will become the heir to the throne. Jade, it would make sense if you assumed the position of princess, but you're invited to remain palace witch. What do you think about that?"

Jade and you swapped glances. "I would love to remain a witch." She spoke first.

"In that case, perhaps your cousin Jane would like to be princess?" The king moved his gaze to Jane.

"I'd like that very much, thank you, sir." She looked happier than you had ever seen her before.

The king looked to Jake. "And perhaps with some guidance you can be the captain of our knights, Jake. I know it seems a bit late to begin training, but I see a great potential in you, one that can achieve many feats."

"That sounds quite grand, your highness."

After a brief pause, the king returned his eyes to your direction. "Could I steal a moment alone with John?" Everyone was looking at you. Within a minute they all stepped out. The king, your father, stood and waltzed over with elegant footsteps. "Would you like to be king one day?" He spoke quietly.

You swallowed air. "There is nothing I want more… Dad."

He beamed with a large curling smile and pulled you into a hug. Almost to himself, he said words of joy that he probably would've never imagined saying. "Finally, I have a son to be proud of."

* * *

><p>Jake returned from one of his quests that day. You met briefly for lunch when it was brought to your attention that the border squabbles were getting worse. Why wouldn't the troll kingdom just be peaceful? One day that won't be the case. The train of thought was interrupted when it was time to go meet the prince betrothed to Jane.<p>

The man Jane was marrying seemed kind enough. Definitely the crowd-pleaser type of royalty. For example, a new more modern eye protection device had become popular, much like your glasses for vision, they were dark for preventing damage from the sun. This prince wore sharp pairs of these. He also had sharply pointed hair. Yep, definitely modernized. There was no getting around how popular he must've been in his kingdom. Would Jane like him for this or reject the poor guy? There was always potential for an unhappy marriage.

"I'm Dirk Strider, Prince of Animus." He formally bowed, no doubt rolling his eyes at the formality he was using. "You must be John, right?"

You extended your palm instead, "This may be a different kingdom, but bowing is way too formal for soon-to-be-family. And yeah, I'm John Egbert, Heir of Libertas."

He firmly shook your hand, "Is Libertas Latin for something?"

"Is Animus?"

"Yeah, it means of the soul, and the heart."

"We like to think our name means freedom. Libertas, free, like the ancient breeze."

**A/N: Did I mention how reliant the plot is on mythological roles? Hahaha. I've done my research and I've come up with a lot of theories. Heir of Breath. (Breath aspect=Freedom) Prince of Heart. (Heart Aspect=Emotions or soul) I'd just like to clarify that these are my theories, and have probably not been confirmed in canon. There's going to be more. Big surprise there. I like reviews, by the way, so please do submit them, they make me write faster.**

End of chapter one.


	2. 2 Advisor and Tailor

Chapter 2: ㈂5ㇹ1Advisor and Tailor ㈞2✴

**A/N: So things will go really fast while I set things up, this is unavoidable. Once I've gotten to maybe chapter four or five, things will slow down and the plot will start unfolding. Basically, get through three chapters, and then the story has conflict and whatnot. Cue more introduction**

The prince called you in for advice again today. Had he actually wanted help in something that passed for traditional advice, it would be a miracle, but then again, when he wants personal advice you can analyze his thoughts and dreams. The rest of the royal family doesn't let that happen as often.

"So, let me get this straight. You think you're in love with a boy in the kingdom Libertas?"

Dirk looked at you with pleading eyes, "I think he was a knight… with a foreign accent, and beautiful black hair, and by the gods he was pretty, Rose."

"And you don't know what to do about the merger?" Dirk wasn't in an emotionally vulnerable state often, intriguing enough, but the boy's description struck as odd.

"I have absolutely no idea." His head was in his hands.

"Tell me more about this boy."

"Green eyes. Glasses. He looked quite similar to Jane's cousin I met today." Dirk didn't often use Jane's name, he mostly referred to her as his future wife. Some stupid tradition about names being sacred, and people needing to refer to others by relation or something. The entire idea was sexist, though, as it was often biased towards men, so some just ignored the rules it indicated. Dirk, being prince, was more… _motivated_ to follow them. You knew he secretly hated it.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He briefly glanced to the window, more out of habit than reflex. "It was actually remarkable. But surely I would have met him too if he was part of the royal family."

You joined him at the windowsill. "Isn't there another meal tomorrow?"

"With the king, yes."

"Will Dave be joining you this time?"

He dramatically brought his hands up, "Oh Dave was soooo excited you would not believe it!" Dirk's sarcasm was mildly annoying, even if you often dabbled in the way of speaking yourself.

"Just find someone who isn't busy in our family to accompany you." You returned to the doorway, "I'm very busy at the present moment, and I'll tell you what, if no one else will do it, I will go."

These responsibilities were actually nonexistent. You notified the knight, Dave, of your tending to the prince, Dirk, so you'd be out for a while. Of course, it was a lie, but Dave didn't have to know that. This happened every week, just enough to know that they did not collide to wonder of your whereabouts. Lying to them had its faults, though.

You snuck out to the forest, it was early enough to where there was no casual strollers. It would take a good portion of time to get to your destination, but it wasn't a bother. The destination was the nearest edge of the kingdom. It held an ancient structure that appeared to be a long dead garden. Now, the sprawling weeds and natural wildlife created its own garden. Some plants were first unfamiliar, being swamp-native and of the neighboring kingdom, but you came to learn about them through a very close companion's knowledge.

The sun beat down on the opening in the meadow. You hurried to the shade of a stone structure. Dark and damp areas had always been comfortable. The place wasn't just for comfort, though, your companion chose this area for her security, too.

Kanaya. Beautiful. Breath-taking. Seductive. Enchanting. All of those are glorious synonyms for the troll. She emerged from the clear water near the swamp, dry and perfect. She tailored her own clothing, and used ancient methods taught to her by a being of great age. When she broke from her lusus and the old being, she joined the nymphs, who taught her many things. With the bat of an eye she could disperse into the mist, leaving the air sweeter than before. Whatever you had done to gain love from her, it must've been a miracle. This love affair with a troll could only live for so long, the bitter thought stung.

"Hello, my darling," She greeted you with a kind and genuine smile, "what brings your beauty harm?"

You didn't bother with lying, "How long do we have together, Kanaya? The path ahead seems all too wrong without you, but my duty is to my kingdom, and how can I stay when we're of kingdoms that clash? How long remains with this burden on our heads?"

"You worry too much, dearie."

"Quite."

"Let's not think ahead, just today, just tomorrow, just for as long as we can." Her broken smile told you that the same topic had troubled her, too.

"You as well."

For the rest of the time the sun took to raise to midsky, there was watching the frogs, an interest mostly belonging to her, speaking of dark and powerful magics, one of your choices, and an eternally diminishing but strong love. Her likeness of the sun was unique, and she often traipsed through the meadow picking beautiful flowers. You would knit, and she would transform the creations into beauties. There was always laughter. Without welcome or warning, the midday meal arrived, and it was enjoyed thoroughly. But all ended too swiftly, and it was time to leave. Bidding farewells, sweet sorrowful kisses, and undying love, you departed.

Upon return to the palace, Roxy pulled you aside. That in and out of itself spelled trouble. Roxy was once a rogue of infamy and fame, the two alternating every day. One day she had given gold to a village in poverty, the next burned down a valuable grain mill in rebellion. In those times, the evil sovereign ruled, enslaving the kingdom for her various experiments and baked goods. You were with an old psychic until she predicted the queen's downfall.

The memory burns like fire in the afterlife. Roxy, Dirk, and Dave were constantly rebelling her imperious condescension. They went by different names back then, names given to them by the papers. Looking back, they probably infiltrated some of the news' stations. Considering they were all controlled by the Condense, they likely had futuristic methods; the perfect job for Roxy. Whatever way it went, somehow your siblings were famous and you didn't even know them. They didn't know each other either, at least, Dave didn't. He had always been solo.

Your psychic, who had been 'mom' for as long as memory allowed, had a vision. It was one of her scary premonitions, as you called them, because they disabled her and left intoxicated retaliation.

This time, she asked for you to share the vision; something that seemed more terrifying than jumping into a fire without knowing if your bucket was full of water. Regardless, there was no choice. Your psychic capacity was being put to the ultimate test. If it failed, then death may have been knocking.

_A blonde boy is hiding. The clowns haven't seen him yet. He charges forward, sword silently following. His opponents are given no mercy. Black shades glinting, the boy retreats. _You shoot up gasping. Mother is nowhere to be seen. She abandoned her adoptive daughter with the vision. It would seem that you got lucky.

Fleeing with only a pair of knitting needles and necessities, you set out in search of the boy. He would kill the Juggalos sometime in the next week if your visions' consistent theme was to be trusted. But none of it would take place before a certain pair of needles were stuck in some guy's eyes.

Dirk and Roxy somehow found your temporary camp. They managed the feat before you reached the boy. Before the Juggalos' death. "Join us and we'll take down the Condense." Roxy proposed. Their entire plan sounded like completely foolish ambition. Somehow, though, the strangers were so familiar that there was no refusing them.

You led your new allies to a 'valuable addition'. The boy who was in the vision was named Dave. He had been paranoid at first, Condense spies were everywhere, but then a marvel happened. For the first time years, you had an independent vision. Unaided and without guidance. The others were freaking out.

_A blonde girl this time walks through a series of corridors. She looks elegant and happy. When she is accompanied by two boys and a girl, words flow. "Evening… fine… lovely… time… hurry… dinner… ball…" An entire sentence comes from the first girl. "Now where would I be without my brothers and sister?" Laughter. _When the dream state subsided, a realization occurred, that girl was you.

"What was that?" Roxy asked, startled.

"Did you just see my vision?" You were confused. "Only trained psychics can do that! Trained psychics and…"_ Family. _The only way Roxy could have seen your vision was if she was family.

"Rose, was that us?" Roxy inquired with caution.

The smile on your face wouldn't go away; you were so delighted that you practically whimpered, "Sister?" Tears of joy that perplexed the boys sitting inches away would not stop streaming down from either of your eyes. The boys were further confused by the hug that took place.

Suddenly your family was unstoppable. No force of the Condescension offered a challenge. Roxy and Dirk could slice through a drone by second nature. Dave and you had impeccable planning skills put together. It was remarkable that breaking into the castle posed any challenge. Of course, the groups of followers that had been rallied didn't hurt.

Little Ms. Condie was not in Skaia when you attacked. Just as planned. She never returned. The people let your family rule over them because they had no idea who to let rule the kingdom. That choice was probably attributed to the large portion of carapecians. Dirk and Roxy became the main leaders, as Dave and you chose less burdening paths. The empire was transformed into a new being itself. The rule was no longer tyrannical, and the people adopted a new structure your family proposed. However, you could not rule without help, and quickly, your kingdom had to turn to merging with a neighbor. Libertas.

The options weren't very large. You and the heir, or Roxy and the heir. Either of you with the quester. Roxy favored that idea a lot. Dirk or Dave and the witch. Dirk or Dave and the princess. Somehow, Dave, Jade, John, Dirk, and Jane immediately opted out. Roxy and Jake would've been perfect, but mutual issues of their adventuring had left it somewhat undesirable. Also, the impression was given that Jake was unsure and had started to annoy the entire family with his rambles. That was when Dirk and Jane both had been brave enough to sacrifice their heart for their kingdoms. Both had been unlucky in any matter involving love, if you had to guess.

"Heyyy, my gurrrl, what's been goin' on?" Roxy slurred her speech in ways that made her language indecipherable at times.

"My life has been rather typical aside from the coming wedding."

Her smirk notified you that something was amiss. "Oh, reeeeeeeeeeeeally? Then why are you leavin the palace so often and lying to your family about it?" How could she possibly have known?! Wait, it was Roxy. Sure, she was at times loud and noticeable, but other times she seemingly vanished into the void. There was definitely a chance that she found out.

You hid the shock from your face, "Sister dearest, you are intoxicated again."

"Hahahha, I _aaam_!" Her voice raised several pitches as she held her words. "You're such a good guesser! But really, you're sneaking out of the palace a ton, I've seen it with my own eyes!" She had you beat. There was no winning.

"I'm meeting with a friend." But you could still try bending the truth, right?

She eyed you with the same smirk on her face. "Suuuuuure you are, a special friend!" Roxy proclaimed.

"Have you any evidence?"

"My feminine tuition! I mean intuition."

"Fine, you are correct."

"I kneeeeew it! Who's the lucky suitor?"

"Oh, no one."

She gasped, "It's not an affair is it?!"

"Lower your voice!" You hissed, "And no, it's not."

"Then why do you hide it?"

You could not answer her properly. "Well, I have… my own personal reasons for such. Reasons I'd like to not get into." Was there a way to tell Roxy about your relationship with Kanaya? What consequences would that choice bear?

That was when Roxy came to your aid, "What would happen if you told me right now?"

Like the call of a storm faint noises and voices vibrated to signal the coming vision. Roxy knew that the question had worked from the quake of your posture. Sometimes, if she thought loud enough, Roxy could get you to have a vision. The ability was still developing.

_ You see yourself whispering to Roxy, and hear words like "troll" and "girl" repeat. Her reaction is amplified by her lack of sobriety, and her eyes widen to great lengths. Now as Roxy replies the names of your family members swim through your head with the word "tell." Judging by how you react, you were not supporting her previous idea. Colors fade and new ones take their places, these show Roxy speaking with quick enthusiasm to her closest friend, a carapecian. Gentle as the breeze, words of trust and secret float to you, and your answer is revealed, but it's not done yet. Eventually the carapecian travels to its friends, they travel to their friends, and the gossip circulates beyond your reach. Finally, you show up again, Roxy apologizing feverishly, Dave speaking with an emotionless face, and Dirk eventually sharing words of support. There is only misery as the vision goes away._

You look back to Roxy. "I can't tell you, it's not like I don't trust you or anything, but you tell someone who can't keep a secret, and in turn they tell until everyone knows."  
>"Oooookaaay, tell me some other time then!"<p>

"Okay, Roxy." An unspoken promise

A voice interrupts from down the hall, "Rose, may I borrow you for a second?!" It was Dave.

"Okay, just a moment." You told Roxy you were sorry and had to leave. Duty calls. She seemed to understand that.

"Did you tell Dirk to bring me with him to the other kingdom?"

"Who? Me?"

"No, my imaginary friend, he's like the coolest, we're tight like that, and-"

"Yes I did."

"Why can't you go?"

"I am but a simple seer, however you are a valiant knight. And also I don't want to."

"Well, thanks, I'm honored to take the fall for you."

"You're welcome."

"No, seriously, I don't wanna go."

"Do me a favor, just this once?"

"Rose. That's a lie. I always do you favors."

"Then I owe you."

"Fine, you'll have to handle the meeting with Duchess of Pingere, the one concerning her request for us to locate and arrest the bandits that stole some of their paint."

"I thought that seemed like a lovely plan."

"Or you could handle the one with the duke concerning their lack of knifes and other stabbing devices?"

"Ah, then I will handle both of them for you." You were rather certain that those meetings would be easy to handle.

"You win. I'll go."

"Say hi to the lovely witch for me, be careful not to take a liking to her, though, it would be just disastrous if you had feelings."

**A/N: Yeah, I did that, Ms. Paint is Duchess of Pingere (Latin for paint). Spades is the Duke. Also, I may end up making the ships more visible, I dunno, when I'm bored I throw one in without plans of making it go anywhere in the story. I probably will, though, if I remember to. Except for Paint and Slick, they are the most important pairing in this story, they hold the plot together. Review!**

End of chapter two.


	3. 3 Ghost and Psionic

Chapter Three: ㈒7㈂9Ghost and Psionic㈈3㈌8

**A/N: GOSH DARNIT CHAPTER THREE DIDN'T UPDATE CORRECTLY. Just to clarify, the purpose of this chapter is to establish Sollux's narrative in a way. I'm excited for next chapter so just bear with me. Sorry for late posting.**

This is just great. Those human kingdoms are merging. That means, there will be a meeting with the court. Yippee. It's not that you aren't pleased or anything, actually you aren't, but they will propose merging with another kingdom. Another one of the troll kingdom pricks, too. It's just what happens in Skaia, kingdoms are constantly forming, reforming, expanding, shrinking, starting wars, or merging. When one happens, it's a chain reaction with others.

The highest two seadweller branches merged last Autumn, so they are out of the current availability, thank god, when they stage weddings EVERY royal family attends, or rather, are forced to attend. The Empress was a little cute, the eldest one, of course, the younger sister is_ known_ for being really 'rebellious', as they say, and is currently trying to break from her sister, but you have a hunch that another kingdom is being discussed today. (Considering yellow is too low to merge with pink.) Specifically one that only a strange kingdom like yours would merge with. A kingdom with royalty that serves death.

"Thol-lux, you're gonna be late." Terezi grinned at you from the doorway. Her red glasses, which helped her vision in no way, considering she was blind, gleamed and reflected her mischievous glare she would have with eyesight.

You cocked an eyebrow, "Since when have either of us cared about being on time?" Terezi wasn't the ideal sister to have, but she wasn't that annoying half of the time. Her sister, Latula, married your brother, so Terezi was part of the merge. It had been a long time ago when marrying mustard yellow and teal was more acceptable. Mituna was also competent back then, though Latula says she doesn't mind his mental state.

As a peasant blooded kingdom, your options are limited to anything under mustard, and maybe even one above since yellow is the leader of its branch. The common bloods were having some issues with the royals of late. Probably because the disciple planted a strong seed of doubt there with her blood group, you even hear that passages from her tales are written on scriptures, passed through words, and even performed on occasion within the green kingdoms. It's all totally illegal. That's why keeping them in mind for merging isn't unthinkable. Though, only lime would be aloud, and they weren't quite your favorite. Honestly, you'd rather not merge period.

If the yellow-teal kingdom does merge, Latula and Mituna will retire, despite the original plan to have Mituna inherit the kingdom. In any representative's eyes, you were the yellow kingdom, and Terezi the teal. Whichever one that doesn't marry takes back their old kingdom and is deemed obtainable or awaiting. The way those politicians see you as your country, and just a tool to make money, is sickening.

The meeting had decent food, and only one mental break from Mituna. In summary, it went well. That was until the merge was brought up somewhat subtly. Everyone glanced in your direction. Terezi's too. '_Ghosts weren't uncommon among residents of a nearby kingdom_.' Interesting topic, it's not like they brought that up on purpose or anything. Your knuckles whitened against the silver of the utensil in hand. _Their maiden died?_ Hmm, so she is a ghost. You remember meeting the girl, knowing her even. At the time she had been a maid, but when they advance in that kingdom, as a maid, they become a maiden, which is literally just another name for a princess. People seem to think it's original if the name is different. Though some human had the exact same title, so it wouldn't be original anyway. Your head throbs and yellow veins on your wrist bulge.

"What are they doing about her ghost? Will she possess someone?"

"(Calm down, Sollux.)" Terezi whispered as the ever anticipating sister, reading you like a book.

"The girl was kind-natured, she wouldn't have wanted that." The delegate explained.

You interrupted, "But she's still a ghost?" Calm is not always your strongpoint.

The delegate looked at you nervously, which made it obvious that he had been made aware of your… condition. "Yes."

"Ghosts don't manifest unless the owner had unfinished business." You paused to look up from your food at the delegate, hands still attempting to strangle the salad fork (Or is it the other fork, you have no f*cking idea.). "What was hers?"

"She doesn't talk to us about it. Something is… umm… different about her."

Terezi cocked a playful eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Weren't you childhood friends?" So that's what they had been planning. They wanted you, or Terezi, to talk to her. To talk her into taking some poor soul's body, and then to marry. Honestly, if they thought they could pull that, no wonder their royalty died in the first place. Someone will have to make them pay.

"Yes, we were, perhaps I could try speaking with her?" You put on a fake smile and set down the fork. The Pyropes' eyes widened behind their glasses for a moment before they looked to each other. It hadn't taken them long to figure out what was going on, but what would they do about it?

Latula spoke first. "If you do, I'll be like on a quest, so I won't be able to go with." She was signaling to Terezi that what to do was her call. It wasn't very hard to catch, sometimes they spoke in code like that, to where the politicians and delegates and whatnot wouldn't hear what they really meant. Terezi signaled her response was by slouching back; she wanted to postpone her decision.

"You didn't really know her anyway." You acted as though you didn't understand their code, not to hide the understanding from them, but from the others. Those girls didn't care what the royal family knew as long as the outsiders had no idea.

The man spoke up again, "She may be delighted to see childhood friends!" He seemed pleased that his plan had worked so well. It was like clockwork messing with these representatives. One of many systems you understood well.

"Where does her ghost normally stay?" You wondered if he had any suspicion, any suspicion at all. Really, his ignorance was almost too pathetic.

"She normally follows us around to meetings like this, it wouldn't surprise me if she was here right now."

Terezi made her decision. "If she appears to us then I'd talk to her. Are you_ sure _Sollux?" One last attempt at turning back. This was your final chance if you wanted to end it.

"Maybe if you step out into the hall she would appear, you know, since she doesn't tend to show her face around the likes of me." The representative tried to rush you out of the room. Cleary he wouldn't be pleased with your response.

The fake smile you had never wavered. "I will see to it once the meeting concludes." His face wasn't hard to read, and it wasn't pleased. He had probably been planning to discuss a merger without your presence. Looks like you'll have to make it even more difficult for him. Just for fun. They say a smile fueled by hatred is more powerful than a genuine one, and they aren't wrong.

"It really wouldn't be a bother if you went now, we should be able to function regardless of your attendance for a bit."

"I think it would be irresponsible on our part to do so." You loved it when Terezi joined in on your defiant charades. The best part was that half of the time she wasn't even kidding, with her obsession with justice and all.

"Shall we continue our meeting then?" The tone you used told the man it was over.

By the time the meeting ended, plenty of dirty looks and subtle obscene gestures were shared with the man. Something inside at one point asked if he really deserved it, but just as quickly proceeded to flip him off. Around then Terezi had begun disturbingly licking her lips and random objects around her. You were completely satisfied with how quickly the man tried to end the meeting.

"Well then, I _do_ believe your quarters have been prepared for you, if you would like to retire while Terezi and I approach the maiden's ghost." This time you let the snark seep into your words.

"Ah, yes, thank you." He couldn't have scurried away faster, but you were certain he would send a spy out. That was just the way these douches worked.

Whatever compelled you to speak with her ghost was quickly fading. Not in the hall like some sort of mild inconvenience, no. There are a lot of douche moves in your past, but not as idiotic and insulting as that. The girl deserves respect. She used to be a very close friend, why wouldn't there be? Terezi snapped her fingers in your face.

"You're blanking out, Sollux."

"Maybe I'm just ignoring you."

"Sure you are."

"Would you go wait in the empty room while I get her to appear?"

She motioned for you to wait, pausing to add reasonable suspense. "Are you in need of advice from your loyal seer?"

"No, but you'll end up telling me anyways." Whenever Terezi had an idea or inspired whim, she deemed it advice. Advice that _had_ to be shared.

"The most lawful path is key."

"Your idea of lawful is the most gruesome path possible."

"This time I mean yours."

What is your idea of lawful? Generally, being a mage, there was no law. You were the limit. Of course, being royalty didn't hurt. Why did Terezi always use words nobody understood when giving advice? It was the source of several headaches.

Once everyone had cleared, you called out to the empty room. "You can come out now. I don't bite-" An exceedingly terrible joke was about to take place, before her voice resonated around the room, interrupting its course.

"Are you really going to make that joke?"

Aradia. The sweet, adventurous, long haired, high-spirited Maid of Mors. Her smile, always radiant. Spirit, always high. She was the cheer in your childhood. It seems clichéd now, but memories of her were all sunlight and laughter, flowers in hair, splashing through rain and mud puddles. Even the terrible voices silenced for such presence.

What happened to her?

"A-Aradia?" You tried not to stutter.

"It's been a while, Sollux." Her dead white gaze scarred your retinas. The elegant and cascading gown she wore was torn, rips spiraling like cracks in glass or lines on marble across the rim, and stained from a dusty shade of scarlet to a maroon frenzy that looked incredibly like dried blood and layers of dirt caked onto the skirt. Her hair was tangled beyond comprehension, its usual midnight gray-black resembling a fallen ponytail only slightly. Maybe her hair was braided and put up once, but had long since found itself collapsed; resigned from attempting any state of neatness. The once natural beauty that accompanied her smiles was gone. That hadn't been removed by death, but by royalty. Somehow it was the slight transparency that shocked you the most, however. Aradia was always the most tangible thing to you. The dizzying fuzz that you used to see around everyone and everything had never applied to her, and now she was the only one that you had trouble actually looking at. It was like the doom you saw decided to leave your eyes and settle upon her. Out of the veil her voice shimmered into existence once more, sounding nothing like the girl you knew. "Hello?"

"What happened?" Your voice was dry and awkwardly cracking.

"You don't remember?" You shook your head. How could you know?

Her explanation was difficult to comprehend through the blur. Every word flooded you like a nightmare. Somehow, though, there was no denying it to be the truth.

"Oh."

**A/N: To clarify, Sollux has this complex thing, or rather just a genuine contradictory hatred towards authority. Aka hatred for the delegate and caste system higher-ups. (But he's cool with teal bloods.) I guess his hatred is confusing since he is technically authority himself, but I have a feeling if you're smart you can figure it out.**

End of chapter three.


	4. 3 and a half Potholes and Sexuality

Chapter Three and a Half: Potholes and Sexuality

**A/N: I felt really bad for forgetting to update, so I wrote a mini-chapter that should tide you over for a day or two. Also I revoke anything I have said about any ship. I've decided nothing is official, JohnKat RoseKan they may or may not happen, remember, "none are final."**

You have learned many things in your time being a prince, but one of the most important lessons is that there's always another dinner. Dave hasn't figured that out yet.

When you entered the kingdom of Libertas, you were expecting them to send a page or even the heir, John, but the person who greeted your brother and you was possibly a thousand times better. Actually, the _people _who came to escort you would be better word choice. As soon as you saw two green-eyed-black-haired cousins, you eagerly elbowed Dave to get his attention. His head jerked up do suddenly that his glasses traveled up across the bridge of his nose. He had been drawing a comic for the town paper. Whatever magic they used to print it was none of your business.

"What." He didn't say it like a question, but as a reflex. He knew what.

You answered anyway, "I think they are royals."

"Rose told me that the family has the palace witch, a knight who used to be a non-advancement page, your future wife who used to be a maid, and the heir."

"Clearly hotness runs in that family." You ironically whistled.

"Don't flirt with the witch. You're marrying her cousin." He rolled his eyes because he didn't actually care. You almost mumbled back a clever retort about your… infatuation with the other cousin, but caught yourself in time.

The girl, who was no doubt a witch, greeted you. "Welcome to the palace again, who's this?" She spoke without caring about manners, gesturing towards your brother. Probably Dave's type, too. You wonder if he'll flirt a bit. (**A/N: I have decided incest is not a thing in this medieval-ish world.)**

Dave didn't falter one bit from her informality, "His brother," He extended his hand, ironically bringing her hand up and kissing it. "Sir Strider of my brother's elite knights, but to you Dave." His serious tone lost ground as he went. The girl could have reacted in any way. To your surprise, she started laughing. It was your turn.

You turned to face the absolutely gorgeous but nameless boy. "What about you," Sh*t, you didn't want to sound too formal or too casual. "Can I know your names?"

He introduced himself first. "Sir English, much like your brother, I am one of my cousin John's knights." His smile didn't fall as he gave a slight bow. "Jake English."

_Jake_. You loved his name. You loved his accent. It was so enchanting and made words all special. How does anyone even sound casual like that? You loved how he made you ask questions in your head. The problem was that you were _supposed_ to be in love with his sister.

Jake's companion introduced herself. "I'm Jade Harley, palace witch, John's sister, Jake's cousin." She flashed buckteeth through a smile as she gave directions to your carriage driver. Then Jade and Jake joined you.

The streets were done well in their kingdom, so Dave didn't have a chance of the old "Jeez the road is bumpy, let me put my arm around you to keep steady" with Jade. It probably wouldn't work with her anyway, Jade's probably not that kind of girl who swoons over moves old as time. You decided to help him out.

You moved to the window that let you speak with the driver, "Go down that real bumpy road." The volume you used made sure that only the driver could hear. But you nodded to Dave, you were sure he would understand.

To your surprise the first move was not made by a Strider, "God, I thought they had fixed this! If you huddle it's not as bad." Jade inched closer to Dave. Yahtzee. Wait… OH MY GOD ENGLISH FOLLOWS HIS COUSIN'S ADVICE BLINDLY. Stay calm, Strider, you are better than this. Just pay attention to Jade and Dave across from you.

Dave was sitting with his arm around Jade, steadying her every jostle from the road. His stoic lips smiled down at her. Being tall had its advantage. Speaking of which, motherf*ck how is Jake English so tall? You could just rest your head and- SH*T THE ROAD IS- oh, hey, it's not that bad. You reopen your eyes and he is f*cking steadying you with his arms. God.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Jake's smile was still as gorgeous as you remember, genuine.

Dave's smug grin across the way just screamed "smooth" at you. You readjusted so you wouldn't be literally depending on Jake. What were you doing? Whatever it was that you were doing it was embarrassing.

"I'm good." You pushed your glasses up. When you hit the largest bump, you were not the one to jump, Jade let out an embarrassing squeal. Her face flushed to a new shade of red. She was obviously not a girly squealing type. Dave reassuringly held her, and you knew she had to have fallen for him.

The only notable thing to happen afterwards was your palms sweating through the meal. The king seemed to like you, but you were focused on one Jake English throughout. Dave also sent mild flirtations bearing no fruit to Jade, that is when you had the King's attention. At one point John strolled in, excused Jake for a minute to the hallway, and he returned with a strange look in his eyes. The tic of trolls came up soon after, and that look was in his eyes again. Hope?

"I don't know a large number of things about trolls, I've never even run into one during my travels." Jake asked eagerly.

You played with how to explain, "They are difficult to describe." was all you said.

He had grown very eager in the last few seconds. One could think that his next question was the most important question ever asked.

"Are they blue?"

**A/N: I slaved over this! Please, I even foreshadowed! That's right, for once I have a plan. I figured that since a large portion of the fandom ships DirkJake I'd give you that. (Don't give up JaneJakes, RoxJakes, AraneaJakes, and other Jake ships)**


	5. 4 Quadrants and Commitment

Chapter Four: ㈇6㈆6Quadrants and Commitment❤㈄9

**A/N: So, I was almost done with chapter five when I realized that I forgot to post four… since I'm doing a lot of editing and adding stuff you may wanna go back and read it. What's done is done, but I added backstory cuteness, so lookie at it. And look at the adorabrilliance of the emoticons next to the chapter titles. (By the way, sign language in this story is shown in quotation marks, just like dialogue, but don't get confused, when speaking near Meulin, most of the time, people use sign.)**

Your name is Meulin Leijon and you have recently begun a very popular quadrant counseling group. Of course, you didn't do it alone. A friend from another kingdom helped. Karkat Vantas! He was always wanting to handle issues with the trolls he knew, and you would oversee many options to make sure they weren't to rash, or they were just rash enough. The combined knowledge of he and you was unrivaled amongst trolls.

He would often call you to a mid-kingdom tavern to discuss common issues. "The douchebag Amporas have f*cking scared away some members."

"Let's try to minimize their group meetings and have side sessions with them."

"Kankri is holding his sh*tty sermons of celibacy outside of our meetings again."

"If Porrim can't scare him away again, then we could send Cronus. Two birds one claw."

"How about we hold a meeting for people who are wanting to approach redrom, and invite Cronus just to scare him? I don't even know what his b*llsh*t quadrants are, but if you think of an issue, he probably has that."

"Good idea, Karkat! So…. What about your quadrants?" You always tried to get the early scoop on his. Latula's little sister used to seem like a good candidate, but as Karkat grows, you get more confused about his feelings for the girl. And then there's your sister. You are 10000000000 purrcent sure that she has a cute little flush crush that is bound to go unrequited. If there was something you could do to change that, you were all ears. Well, eyes.

"Gamzee is the same. I can't get this f*cking Terezi issue sorted, and I probably never will with her trying to sniff me twenty four seven." You had noticed that he had learned to trust you with his love life, purrhaps it was that you were the only one who wouldn't tell others. At least, he seemed to think that. You only ever told Nepeta things, and that was when the excitement was too much to handle. Like when he developed his moirailegiance. Nepeta had shipped them so much that the canon reality was amazingly pawfect (You like to switch that pun between pawfect and purrfect a lot).

You gave him a sympathetic look. "Why don't you give her some space and see what she does?" The girl so obviously needed time. Speaking of time, you had another meeting you had to get to. Would Karkat be okay with you leaving a bit early?

"I think you're right. Uergh, f***************ck! I have to go to a meeting today, but she's gonna be there. She'll sniff me a mile away." He put his head in his hands. "What now?"

"Maybe if you sent a message that a higher priority came up?"

"Yeah, I'll just drink all day and drown away my sorrows to waste time." Oh, you couldn't let him do that! Where would you be if you let people be sad about their quadrant woes?!

"No, l can't let you do that! Come to my meeting with me instead, it will be fun." You didn't think your business partner would mind an extra guest.

"What's it about?" He looked through his fingers at you. There was no doubt that he'd accompany.

"You'll see!" When he didn't object, you grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the horses. Their familiar whinny greeted you in a single beat. While you preferred a black and white adult horse for travel, Karkat rode a youthful gray steed. You guess that having younger horses lets you form bonds with them. Maybe a young hoofbeast would be fun to try. You mean ride! Totally not to eat…

Karkat didn't question your destination once, which was really strange, because he would most definitely be the type to ask why you were heading towards a neutral kingdom. Then again, he probably doesn't get out much, and he wouldn't really know where many things are without road indicators. Neutral kingdoms, mostly carapecian, weren't as often marked on paths. You were secretly glad that he didn't say anything, since it was an idea he would object to. Later on he would probably come around. Hopefully.

Once you entered the new kingdom he finally asked about it, and you decided to explain very little. You let him know that both parties wanted to be in a less biased area. Karkat was more focused on the horse than sign language, so he didn't respond. Even with that, you were somehow sure that he would know what you were saying, it didn't even matter if it was in a made up version of sign. That was sort of how it was with memes. Your business partner, who had not shown up at the tavern yet, was not the same. Pleasing everyone was impossible.

A figure sat down at your table, "Wow, sorry I'm late, I got a bit distracted!" John signed to you. "Who is this?" He referred to Karkat.

Karkat reacted first. "Why the everloving f*ck is there a human at this table?" He forgot to sign originally, but quickly repeated what he said, somewhat accurately. It was hard most of the time with his choice of language to translate, but you managed well. Maybe if he wasn't swearing every sentence it would come off better.

"Oh! You aren't deaf?" John asked him. They both forgot that you could read lips very well and repeated their words in a rushed sign.

"Just because I'm with her doesn't mean I'm deaf."

"Wow, you're right, sorry, who are you anyway?"

Karkat looked to you as a response, decidedly answering John while asking you what was happening. "Karkat Vantas. I'm a knight." You were impressed at his multi-tasking. Not so much at his ability to formally introduce himself, however.

You quickly explained. "John is throwing a party and he wants to invite trolls _and_ humans! I was here to help set it up with him."

Karkat's eyes widened. "Why on Skaia would you do that?!"

"To unite the species!" John intruded.

"You are crazy if you think that there's a chance that that could happen." They were going so fast that there was no way to interrupt. Even so, no one had to. Something told you that John could hold his own against Karkat.

"Maybe! But I have to try!" Karkat was genuinely surprised by John's unwavering answer. Something in the boy's determination kept Karkat from a hasty response, giving John the time to continue. "It is my responsibility to do this. My sister keeps me open-minded with her love of magic and being totally insane while not caring about formality. Jake, my cousin, keeps me willing to adventure through places where hope is all we can have, to prevail and live to fight another day. Jane, my other cousin, lives a martyr, sacrificing herself in her commitment to the kingdom and marrying not out of love, but for our future. She could be marrying someone completely different, but that doesn't matter to her! You might think I'm crazy, but out of my family I seem the sanest, because I haven't done a single thing to leave my comfort zone, just for the sake of the kingdom! That is exactly what they do if you think about it. And I am the one who _should_ be doing what they're doing." He took a grand, and likely dramatic, breath. "I am John Egbert, Heir of Libertas, I have spent most of my life wanting to do this without even knowing, if you aren't going to help me, maybe we can be friends, but I would like you to stay out of this conversation. Though, I would like to know, do I still sound crazy?"

Just then, what you saw was John's commitment. You were sure of it. Not too long ago a similar speech was given to you, and it made you believe that it was possible. If anyone could bring these two enemies together, it would be him, and you wanted to be a part of it. The only problem was that Karkat should too. Even though he won't ever admit it, little Karkitty values relationships between people and doesn't care about their appearances. You have always admired how little he cared of the caste system, even without knowing his blood color you admired him. How could someone so similar in commitment to such a similar cause be against it?

Karkat cleared his throat, in a slightly intimidated manner. "What kind of party are you throwing?" He was in! You would have to thank him later for putting up less of an argument than usual.

"Does this mean that you will help me?" John's eyes lit up like fireflies all blazing one fine glow piercing a raging storm of dark gray clouds, so gray they had turned blue.

"Yeah…" Karkat shrugged it off. "I'm crazy as well, but don't get me too involved, though, I'm not as psycho as you."

"Aww, thanks Karkat! This is purrrrrrrrrrfect!" It always alarmed people when you squealed alongside signing words, because most deaf people would stay quiet, but fortunately you could control the volume surprisingly well. John laughed when he realized you used a car and a cat sign instead of the symbol that Karkat had designated for his name. He sent John a deadly glare.

"Errm, anyways.." John cleared his throat to explain his ideas. "I was thinking that we could have a costume party."

**A/N: I hope you liked it because Meulin is sometimes fun to write for, but other times (like now) I forgot her way of speaking and just guessed because the flash doesn't like the computer I am currently typing on. Also, I love reviews. Even if they just describe how absolutely perfectly I described John's eyes with a reference to his planet without even mentioning his planet. In case you can't tell, I just loved writing that little part, because committed or excited or any other John is a great emotion to describe in depth and later on just say "awwwwwwwwwwwwwww".**

End of chapter four..


	6. 5 Acceptance and Meetings

Chapter Five: Acceptance and Meetings

**A/N: I thought you may want to know that I'm adding cute little intermissions now on purpose. Minichapters, explanations, etc. It really depends on my mood. But I will say that odd number chapters will always have a .5 chapter. Cue transitional John narrative.**

Your name is John. As heir to the kingdom… blah blah. Ugh. You've run through the speeches in your head repetitively. Every time there is a mistake- like how you just forgot your last name.

It's been a long day. Hopefully, in due time, the efforts will be worth it. The planning has been difficult, considering you don't know much about trolls. That was where Meulin came in and helped. After planning, there was still the issue of where. You wanted a kingdom sort of in the middle, and a neutral one, but they try and stay on the outside of troll-human regions. If the trolls were caste organized it would be no problem, Meulin would be in the middle, but trolls had married and split so much that they were jumbled. And then Karkat joined you.

His kingdom was near the perfect middle. It was the ideal medium for any gathering between races, of which there were none. Karkat, surprisingly, was in a kingdom that had not been married into another, too. You remember Meulin explaining that without knowing his blood color, he is automatically seen as undesirable to other kingdoms. She then giggled and said it probably wasn't helping that he was such a recluse and his prophetic brother a celibate.

Your current job was to get everyone on board in the human kingdoms. The first idea you had was to map everyone out, with what you knew about them, and make a list of who to go to, how, and if they'd help by supporting the cause. The task wasn't that difficult yet.

Jade: …

The only trouble was that you were a terrible planner when confronted with lists. Maybe it was a better idea to plan talking to everyone around your schedule.

Jake

Dirk

Dave

Rose

Roxy

Jane

Jade

The list you made matched your schedule pretty well for the next day. The big part was already having Jake, he could influence Jane. Also, he met Dirk and Dave, so you may be able to get him to persuade them too. If you can't get the brothers, then you'll move on to Rose. If you can get her without a premonition, that would be great, but if she does, you could use it if it's good. Really, if you got someone from Animus, you doubt the others would fight the idea much. Jane and Jade had some preparation thing tonight, so when you get back they will be your priority since they'll be in the same place.

"Sir! Excuse my interruption, but if you want to visit the other kingdom like scheduled, you may want to leave soon. The carriage is waiting." A loyal friend who helped you keep track of time reminded you. He seemed to be worried about something, but it was beyond your reach. Well, maybe not.

"Is everything okay?" You asked him.

He stuttered in his response, clearly nervous of bothering you. "W-well yes, my aunt is ill, it made me somewhat late today, please do allow me to keep my place here helping at the castle." It was heartbreaking to see average people assume the worst of you, like they expected some type of wrath. The only way to fight the issue was by showing them that the royals were typical people. Even with your past as a commoner, it was difficult.

"It's fine, in fact, return home if your aunt needs someone to take care of her. I don't need someone to guide me through my appointments today, I only have the one. You are dismissed. If your aunt hasn't recovered by tomorrow, you can stay off then too, just be sure to notify me."

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much." He gleefully left the room with your urgency to leave. Still had to confirm things with Jake.

You assumed he would be in his room, but as it ended up, he wasn't. Ahead of time you checked to see if he was embarking on another quest, but Jake wanted to stay in the kingdom until just after the wedding. If the other knights left, he would stay. When you asked one of his friends, which is what you said instead of pages because they weren't really treated like servants, where he had gone to, they said he went to Crocker's Pub. Jane liked to work with the cooks and bakers there, but she wasn't today. That tended to mean Jake was meeting someone. You'd have to delay your visit, or see him later. Ugh.

Instead of heading to the kingdom early like you planned, you went to Crocker's, which was probably a jerk move, but it was too late to turn back. "John, hello, I didn't think you would be stopping by the pub today! Would you like to sit down with us?" Jake was sitting at a table near the front. Across from him was the Prince of Animus, Dirk. Though, for some reason, you had thought he'd be in Animus, where you had planned to meet with him later.

"Sorry for interrupting, I just needed to ask you something quickly…" You went ahead and approached Jake and pulled a chair up. "You don't mind?"

"You were planning on meeting with me and my brother later, right?" Dirk probed.

"Yeah, I had the impression that you would be there."

"We like to cover each other's meetings on occasion when other plans come up. I was going to finish up here and head that way, too, so I wouldn't miss the entire meeting."

To be sure he knew you weren't angry or anything you contributed, "I understand, sometimes we do the same." Your cousin nodded along to the statement.

Jake took a drink of what you assumed to be ale. "Why were you here again?"

"Actually, it's sort of the same reason I was meeting Dirk later." Suddenly, you forgot what to say. Forgot everything you had planned. _C'mon, Egbert, pull it together!_ "I'm throwing a party, it's for the royal families. Jane should be attending, and it's going to be before the wedding. Nothing traditional you should worry about. I mentioned it before to Jake. The problem with the party is not everyone may like some of the… other guests I'm going to invite." You specifically were talking to Dirk.

"Anyone I might know about in attendance?" He asked.

"Royals. Knights. Advisors. Trolls."

"What!?" He wasn't sitting in his chair lazily anymore. "Did you say… trolls?" He lowered his voice and tried to look casual again.

"Well… yeah." You trailed off.

Jake tried to help by stating his opinion. "Why should we keep away from them? Our kingdoms have stayed away for too long. Besides, Animus and Libertas are practically new in entirety, can't we start anew with the troll kingdoms?" He genuinely wanted to give them another chance despite a bloody past.

"Why would we trust them?" Dirk probably had a point, but you wouldn't give up now.

"Why should they trust us?" You tried to remember your logic. He may go along if Jake is in. You mean, he _was_ visiting the kingdom to eat with him.

"My point exactly. We don't trust each other."

"I have two kingdoms over there that are in. They trust me. Will you please join, give them a chance, too? Jake is in. If you don't think I am seeing this rationally, then he isn't either."

He grimaced and sighed like he was making a decision. "All you want me to do is go?" You could read his face saying, 'there's no harm, right,' it wasn't a face that said no. Then again, you never knew with people who wore glasses seemingly all of the time.

Flashback-ish

When you were a child, a big portion of gossip went around about trolls ambushing humans who crossed their roads. Trolls assassinating nobles. Trolls stealing from outer villages. It was hard to keep track with all of the rumors. You don't even remember how it exploded into a cold war.

Propaganda was probably the most noticeable change. "Trolls kill their young for food!" "Trolls murder any citizen that disobeys their leader!" "The troll way is tyranny!" You weren't sure whether to believe it or not. However, there were some posters that stood out. They were torn down a day after they were put up. Maybe hours.

The posters said four words each that stuck in your head. That was all. No pictures. No logos. Just four words each. "Free trolls from subjugation." "Give trolls a chance." "Fight for our peace." "Our judgment is biased." "Don't believe the rumors." Every single one sounded more honest than any poster you had ever seen before.

Now the words come back to you in raw passion. It was time for the posters to be heard. The movement needed a group of people in power to have compassion. In different words, it needed a miracle. You were ready to start one.

You were desperate. "You see my reasoning, right?" Two people on board could get another, and another, until everyone's convinced to go because of each other. That would be better than nobody going.

"John, you are one of the most logical people right now in Skaia, since you actually care about this. If you think a party can do _anything_ to help our history with trolls, I have to go. Do you think it will do something? Do you actually think that?" Dirk looked you straight in the eye, or at least you think, with his glasses it was hard to tell.

"To be honest, a party won't do anything directly for the cause. It might change us. If we change, we can achieve something. I just really, really need us to be willing to change."

"First us, then the people." Jake had always been open to the unfamiliar, fascinated by strangeness. He used to tell you stories about blue women and adventure, tall tales even. Creatures with pure white fur and skin, Jake called them lusus. Looking back, you think he knew about these things from when he adventured in the woods. He might of always been the most willing to change.

"Then I'm convinced." Dirk would probably not admit it, and neither will you, besides now, but that little decision was likely attributed to Jake. Nobody ever wants to be the first on a bandwagon. Something about that statement makes you doubt that the others will be as willing as Dirk. Despite your worry, you hand him the paper you brought.

When he looked at you confusedly, you explained. "I figured you may wanna skip the rest of the meeting. I can bring a message to Dave."

"And?" He was perceptive. "You just magically had this paper?"

"Oh, uhh, I was going to ask Jake to sign off on my plan, sort of so I could use it to convince others…"

"Pen?"

"Right. Wait whaaa?"

I, Dirk Strider, readily support John Egbert and his idea of inviting trolls and humans to a party, and will be in attendance to said gathering. Also, in freewill, I recommend the attendance of any royal who seeks to better their kingdom.

D Stride

(Additionally I have the right, in the case of failure, to say 'I told you so,' regardless of if I actually said so in the first place.)

"Pass the parchment this way!" Jake demanded.

I, Jake English, support efforts made by John Egbert, in full willingness, to mending the bond between trolls and humans. As well, I shall be in attendance to my cousin's party for said cause. I recommend that the royal families of Libertas and Animus attend, alongside any invited troll-populated kingdom.

Sir English

"Thanks so much!" You couldn't contain your excitement. "You won't regret this!"

Dirk pushed his glasses up. "I'd better not." Clearing his throat, he pushed his arms against the table, sweeping his cape along as he stood. "It seems like about time for you to shove along."

"Right. Thank you." You shook his hand, and god he probably wasn't trying to, but felt your wrist's circulation get off. "I'll leave you be, now."

As your carriage person prepared to depart, you watched Dirk and Jake chatting away. They got along pretty well. Something told you that it would go good or go sour quick. Being friends with Jane's brother seemed pretty odd for him given the circumstances that he's marrying Jane. It could be a good thing for all you know.

If convincing Dirk took Jake and all of that begging, you wonder how the others will join, and under what conditions. You have the feeling that it would be a long day. And you were right because it was the day of a solstice.

**A/N: Sigh, even I'm waiting for the party. Don't rush me. I promise it will be a very intriguing party, but it needs set up! ****Mostly because I came up with the idea after I started writing and completely changed the course of the story for it, and now am regretting it because I could have set up for it so much better.**

End of chapter five


	7. Chapter 5 and a half Games and Dancing

Chapter 5.5: Games and Dancing

**A/N: This chapter is set back when the Egbert/Harley/Crocker/English kids moved into the castle. I took several liberties with this, and made them really childish, because, well, they had to grow up missing many pleasures of being a kid with parents and minimal responsibilities. Remember that these kids provided for themselves. Also woot woot, I reached 12,345 words!**

You woke up from a nightmare sweating in the stuffiness of the castle bedspread, being used to the thinness of your own sheets at home. Outside of your room, which they, for reason unexplained to you, had assured you was temporary, burned one of the constantly ablaze candelabras. Several minutes of trying to fall asleep again proved to fail. Soundlessly, you crept out of bed and towards your relatives' rooms. Soon each of you roamed the castle's corridors.

"Just look at all of this space!" You gleefully shouted into the area, producing a satisfying echo. "What could you possibly need all of this room for!?"

"I hear the galas they held here back in the king's younger days were legends!" Jake slowly spun around in the center of the room. Jade, at his side, burst into a fit of laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"We're in _the_ castle ballroom!" She could hardly stand. "Why wouldn't I be laughing!?" Her laughter was contagious, while bizarre, and soon we were all running around, yelling, playing children's games, and giggling uncontrollably. Loud callings of tag accompanied the enjoyment.

"Jade! Come here!" John yelled from across the room.

"No! You're it!"

"Now I'm not!" He yelled as he tagged Jake. John was freakishly agile.

"Owww."

"No tag backs."

Jake started racing after you. That boy was something else all of the time, including when he tripped over his own feet. He had taken off his glasses and was a useless navigator when he did so.

Jake squinted his eyes at his surroundings. "Which wall did I put my glasses on?" John and Jade suspiciously giggled across the room.

"Idiot. You know you're blind as a bat without them!" You knelt down to place the glasses back on his face. He blinked a few times and smiled in the charming Jake-esque way he had.

"You're it." Before you exploded with rage and hysterical laughter, music filled the room.

John called out to each of you when the music began. "Remind you of anything, guys?"

"When we played Princes and Princesses! We'd throw parties, make speeches, and all." Jake laughed more at the memories.

"Jake would lead the imaginary knights around." You remembered his kiddy chivalry so well.

He looked offended. "You would boss us around!"

"I tried to keep you hooligans in order!"

"You didn't do it too well."

"That's because John kept messing it up!"

John jumped in defensively. "I played pranks!"

"What kind of prince plays pranks?" Jade contributed.

"What kind of a princess leads in dancing!?"

"Oh? You wanna go there? I am a perfect dancer."

"Can you prove otherwise?"  
>Just like in the old days, you all danced and danced until the moon was reaching the end of its path. Although when you were kids people would yell at you to go home and quit dancing outside of the tavern. You never listened. Jade danced like a "proper" girl when John challenged her, but as soon as she switched with you, she started leading Jake around the floor. The laughter resumed and you forgot all about the argument previously. Jade used her magic for the music, and eventually added floating lights to the mix. It was beautiful.<p>

"Look at John and Jake trying to dance over there." Jade and you barely held up from laughter. Switching partners as much as possible was the _best _plan. "You take the lead."

You let out an exclamation of surprise. "Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Because, you're going to be a princess, and may be a future queen. You should know how to do _everything_ that your future husband can." You flushed to a bright shade of red, having not thought about the future like that before. You are a princess. You will probably have to marry someone. You may be a queen. What responsibilities await you? More importantly, how are you going to deal with them? The sudden seriousness settles in.

"Or maybe they'll just assassinate me before then."

"Hey! Don't be like that! You have us!"

John and Jake had begun dancing a more informal dance, laughing and piercing through the peculiar dusk light. Neither of them filled out the royal clothes they were given considering they were both gangly boys with a little bit of muscle, if any. Jade and you also struggled to adjust. She had already torn her gown on who-knows-what. But despite the ragged and informal looks of your family, they were trustworthy and some of the most responsible people you knew. All of you ran the family, how hard could a kingdom be?

End of chapter 5.5


End file.
